


Ohgun's Hell

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [4]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), Dark Sector, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Warframe, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Demons, Flashbacks, Mass Rape, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: One of the Operators contemplate the worst year of his life and why he chose to fight alongside the Tenno and the Orokin Empire against the Satanic horde and their cults. Warframe Fan-Fiction related to my game Visions of An Ancestry.





	Ohgun's Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been updated to fit in with the new lore updates made for the main character of this fic.

A dark-grey-skinned hand grasps the scabbard of what appears to be a Nikana and slightly draws the serrated blade from its sheath. The holder turns the blade to the point where the metallic body shows a pair of crimson-red eyes reflecting off the blade’s body. “Ballas,” the blade’s master asks to himself, “why did you leave this sword with me?” A tear shed from the wielder’s right eye as he sheathes the blade. He then stands up and walks towards a mirror revealing what appears to be a shirtless Orokin young male with an athletic physique and long red-highlighted black hair while wiping the tear from his eye before placing the Nikana on top of the counter next to it.

Ohgun’s POV

Even after years of physical, mental, and psychological training and conditioning, I still can’t get the memory of that year out of my head…

Ohgun’s Vision

I remember being trapped in a cage like a wild animal for 23 hours day alongside tens to hundreds of other kids my age and younger. Some were begging for their mothers and fathers to come save them from their imprisonment, the other kids were crying themselves to sleep typically after being raped by the cult who ran that hellhole. I was only 10 years old when Chrysos and Luciana sent a Neo-Satanic cult to raid my childhood home; send my parents, Dr. Vahlen and Dr. Shen to Hell; and capture me so they can torment me until Satan can force me to lead his horde against the Orokin Empire. Ballas tried to keep me safe from my tormenters, but he got his right arm chopped off from the shoulder during the failed attempt. I can recall being released from my cage twice a day only for me to be forced into one of two chambers. One chamber would present a meal and a bath for each child thrown inside. The children would have been lucky if they were sent to that chamber. The unlucky ones, however, were sent to the other chamber to be raped non-stop until our free hour was over.

I was frequently sent to that rape chamber simply because I possess the blood of an immortal being and an Orokin in my veins. Every moment I was trapped inside, I could see a group of naked cultist men pin me and several other children into the ground, force our legs open and continuously thrust their erect penises into the vaginas of girls and the anuses of boys. Being as sadistic as they are, they didn’t bother to gag our mouths while our innocence was being violated. Our screams and cries of pain aroused them even further, causing them to thrust faster, deeper, and harder while the other men masturbated around the children while they were waiting their turn to take advantage of us. I felt like I was dying inside during every painful thrust, I had to endure, until my molester released his filthy seed inside of me. I honestly felt more disgusted than relieved after the rapist pulls himself out of my violated body, but I could only cry before the next monster pins me and repeats the hellish cycle. After an hour of sexual torture, my group was rounded up and thrown back into our cages. But I couldn’t sleep because I felt a demonic being begin to slowly take over me at the end of every night I was raped even more so when a Chort got involved.

Every time my inner demons attempts to take over me was excruciatingly painful, but I never gave in to the monster inside. I didn’t give up because I could feel Ballas’s presence within the dungeon. However, I had no idea that Ballas infiltrated that hellhole until I was chosen as a child sacrifice, not for Satan himself, but one of his direct subordinates. When I was dragged down to a large amphitheater along with 10 other children, I’ve noticed that I was about to be abused and raped in front of hundreds of men and women who were obviously members of the cult. As I glanced around my surroundings, I was wondering where Ballas was. I contemplated on whether he really infiltrated the cult’s stronghold to rescue me as I was staring at a tall humanoid demon with fair skin, athletic physique, a six-horned dark grey goat’s head with blood-red eyes and... I don’t even want to remember the rest.

Omniscient View

“Hey Ohgun,” A voice called my name while loud knocking was heard from my door. “Are you okay in there?” Ohgun couldn’t respond to the voice as he was still in pain while recalling his tortured past.

Ohgun’s Vision

As that goat monster inspected the children his followers presented to him, he noticed my strange skin color. “Bring that Orokin child to me,” he said as two of the cultist grabbed my arms and carried me before his revolting presence. I was so horrified, I couldn’t even make eye contact with him. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him before I felt a clawed hand grasp my chin. “So you must be m’lord and that red whore’s grandchild” the demon stated as he inspected my body in a perverted manner. “Is the child to your liking Lord Baphomet?” What sounded like his high priest inquired as I opened my eyes wide and gasped upon hearing the demon’s name. “Finally decided to open your crimson eyes I see,” Baphomet stated as his goat eyes stared at mine while giving me a very perverted smile before licking my body from the side of my face to my groin. I felt even more violated now than I was when I was raped for one hour a day leading up to this moment. “Your flesh tastes like that of an Orokin,” he whispered to my ear, causing me to become very uncomfortable. “But your eyes and how your body reacts to my advances prove to me that you really are the Dark Lord’s grandson.” My body couldn’t resist Baphomet’s molesting gestures, but I was still horrified about what the demon could do to me. “Too bad Marjani never taught you the pleasures of the flesh from a very young age,” I couldn’t believe that he would talk about my mother in such a manner. “It seems that your flesh is desiring a release from the treatment my followers have given…”

Omniscient View

“Goddamn it Ohgun,” the voice starts yelling to get Ohgun’s attention while banging on the door “Open the fucking door!”

Ohgun’s Vision

Before the perverted monster could violate me any further, the blood of one of his followers landed on his feet. The scene looked like a demon ripped the heart out of the chest of one of his priests, but when the now dark-grey demonic arm pulled out of the chest of Baphomet’s priests, the demon dropped me on the ground as a Glaive beheads another priest. “Intruders!” the now enraged demon roared as the demonic hand is revealed to be Ballas himself. “Ballas?” I asked as ran towards a soldier who fired upon any cultist and demon who tried to attack him and Ballas, causing the other members to flee. “You gave us a hell of a run around Ballas,” I turned towards the voice and noticed that voice came from Central himself. “I should have known you wouldn’t leave Leo’s boy to these pedophiles.” “I did not come here just to rescue Ohgun, John and Hayden” Ballas replied as he walked towards Central and Hayden who were busy fighting off their attackers. “Now’s not the time to discuss why you’re here Ballas,” Hayden told Ballas. “Hey Big Sky, we’ve got the VIPs and are now ready for pickup,” he hailed Big Sky, “Where’s the nearest LZ? Over.” “Hayden, this is Big Sky” Big Sky responded “I can deploy extraction cables to your current position you have to move fast. Baphomet’s trying to get his Anti-Air Defenses online. Out” “Damn it!” Hayden exclaimed, “Central, you’re gonna have to evac with Ohgun and Ballas without me.” “Hayden are you crazy!?” Central objected “You’re only going to get yourself killed out here!” “Someone has to stay behind to buy Big Sky sometime to escape,” Hayden told Central as two cables are launched from the rear of an Orokin-developed Skyranger “I’ll find a way to get myself and the rest of the kids outta here. Just get moving!” “Fine,” Central conceded and went with Hayden’s plan “Come on, Ohgun. It’s time to go home.” Central kneels down so I could climb on his back. I managed to get a firm grip on Central as he and Ballas grab the cables that will reel them into the Skyranger. “Be careful down there, Hayden" Big Sky stated as Ballas, Central and I board the Skyranger before the hatch closes. “Big Sky, the VIPs and I are on board,” Central said to Big Sky “Get us outta here.” The Skyranger takes escapes the area moments before Baphomet’s Air Defenses come online. After the Skyranger took off, Central places me in a seat and fastens my seat belts. "You’ve been through a lot," Central told me as I was finally able to fall asleep. "Sleep well, Ohgun." He places a pillow under my head and a blanket over my violated body. "Now, why the hell did you show up in that hellhole Ballas?" "I came to offer Ohgun a weapon forged to keep his cursed blood in check," Ballas explained his intentions to Central. “And what might that weapon be?” Central inquired Ballas as the Orokin presented a uniquely shaped Nikana to him.

Omniscient View

After the vision ends, a 26-year-old Ohgun manages to return to reality as another young man barges into his quarters and punches him on the back of the head to help him snap out of his visions. “Hell of a way to get my attention Inuyasha,” he told the young man who punched him. “You’ll get the others worried sick when you dwell off like that,” Inuyasha responded “Now gear up. You’ve got an operation to lead.” “Just give me a minute,” Ohgun suggested to the hanyou. “If you don’t report to the command center in five, I’m taking over.”

Ohgun’s POV

I guess there’s no reason to wonder why you left the Bloodseal Kusanagi to me Ballas. You want me to become full Orokin one day. As I prep myself for the next operation, I typically put my childhood experience behind me and focus on the mission. Hopefully this operation is no different from rest. But when you’re facing an ancient force who excels in occult and psychological warfare, anything can happen. As an Operator for the Tenno, I will ensure that Satan, this Red Goddess and their cohorts never get the upper hand on me again, even if my demon will make this an uphill battle.


End file.
